


hospice in prague

by scudfrohmeyer



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Sex Work, Trans Male Character, Trans Scud, Unplanned Pregnancy, not blade/scud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scudfrohmeyer/pseuds/scudfrohmeyer
Summary: when scud has a bad run in with a vampire, he is saved by a tall, dark, and handsome man who he can’t crack. however, soon scud discovers he’s pregnant and while he’s worrying over the father of his child, blade is making sure the last few months of scud’s life are pleasant.
Relationships: Blade/Joshua "Scud" Frohmeyer, Joshua “Scud” Frohmeyer & Abraham Whistler
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well i decided to stick my creepy little raccoon hands into this fandom, what sins will i commit against humanity next?

Just like every night, he was prowling the clubs. Scud got off work an hour ago, made his way back to the flat to change from his work clothes to faux leather trousers and a fishnet shirt; reused rave wear. No matter what was underneath, he threw his green winter coat over top of it—the Czech Republic’s weather wasn’t kind to sex workers.

His cheeks and the tip of his nose flushed pink as he made his way to the club, his breath coming out in grey clouds as he trudged down cracking sidewalks. Gravel and trash were crushed underneath his sneakers, he bumped shoulders and nearly ran into people, vampires, whatever other motherfuckers were out there.

He was new to this world, only five weeks ago did he learn that vampires were real and not shitty old horror villains or flouncy, philosophical pretty boys. He’d been pinned against a brick wall when his john opened his mouth to say something and elongated white teeth glinted under the neon glow of the exit sign overhead, he thought it was just his eyes fooling him but the john quickly left after Scud noticed and started tensing up. That night he was lucky, he could have easily been made into a midnight snack for a balding suckhead.

However, being cautious was not a strong suit.

He took only ten steps into the club before he felt a pair of eyes staring through him, he was quite great at knowing when someone was staring. When he turned his head he saw no one, but managed to miss a taller man coming at him.

Scud took a moment to look over him, impressed by his mere presence. He dressed in all black, maybe leather or PVC, and wore dark shades, he was the most put-together person he’d seen in a long time. His head turned and he regarded the man in the green coat, no expression crossing his stern face before he turned away and took off to Scud’s right.

He moved on, unzipping his coat and exposing his lithe torso. He’d have food after this last john, or maybe he’d service two, actually buy some groceries if that wasn’t just asking to have all of them eaten by his roommates. He’d at least buy himself fries after this, something to keep him going to tomorrow.

The ghost of a hand brushed the hair off of his neck, making him turn rapidly. He found nothing but dancing people, but felt someone watching him. Scud made a beeline for the bathrooms and locked himself into a busted, graffitied stall. 

He unzipped the breast pocket of his coat, pulling out a bright pink zippo and a joint to calm his nerves. His chest rose and fell quickly as he clicked the orange button. He looked up around the top of the stall, looked for feet underneath the door, worry making his digits tremble. He caught the lighter before it fell from his grasp and managed to press just right, finally getting a light.

Scud sucked up smoke and blew it out of his lungs after a lingering moment of relaxation. This wasn’t typical for him to smoke beforehand, but he felt paranoid and wouldn’t be right for the rest of the night if he left the feeling untreated. People came in and out while he sucked on his joint, and his worry slowly dissipated.

He dropped the very end of the joint into the toilet and left just as he heard three people awkwardly try to cram themselves into the stall beside him for an impromptu threeway. _Lucky bastard_.

As Scud stepped back out into the club, he was confronted by a man with the iciest gaze he’d ever seen. He was tall, rail thin, with thin lips that curled into an uncomfortable smile. His greying blond hair was pushed back with some perfumey pomade, and he wore a dark grey suit with a burgundy shirt and black tie.

He regarded the young man, like with just one inspection he knew everything there was to know about Scud. He rubbed his finger and thumb across his lip, still feeling some whiskers there despite not having his shots in over three months.

“I thought you’d snuck out on me,” he almost hissed as he finished sizing Scud up. “How much are you?”

He grimaced slightly, the man was quite the charmer. But he hadn’t gotten paid in a few days, he’d put up with him for the money. His stomach growled and twisted as he thought once again of food, of donuts and peanut butter sandwiches and pizza.

“One-hundred.”


	2. Chapter 2

Scud didn’t keep track of what happened next, but within a handful of minutes he and the john were in a dark warehouse. He looked over at the man, who began unbuckling his pants like he had all the time in the world. In ten minutes he’d have seventy-five dollars and he’d get to go home.

He shivered as he removed his coat, standing in too-tight pants and a fishnet shirt he made himself when he was a denizen of the goth clubs back home. When he faced the man again, he noticed him impatiently darting his eyes between his face and the faux leather second skin. When he fumbled to pull them off, the john came over and simply ripped them, pulling the fabric off with no effort.

He lowered his chest down to the floor, spreading himself open for his john’s cock. He got to choose which hole he wanted to fuck, but both were picture-perfect and glistening and pink, waiting to be stretched and filled. It didn’t matter how many people fucked him, stretched him until he was begging for mercy, slipped cocks or fists or fingers or tongues into his ass or into his pussy: he’d still feel as tight as he had the first time.

Behind him, the john circled the head of his cock around his asshole, making him gasp gently. Most of his clients didn’t like to tease him before they fucked him, he was simply three holes for them to slip into until they came. The john grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of his head, pulling his chin up and holding him there. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing for himself to be entered.

As the john’s grip tightened on the back of his head, he started speaking.

“What do they call a little slut like you?” In one swift motion he thrusted his cock into his pussy, making him cry out. He held back shuddering breaths as he pushed his entire length in before letting half of it fall out, the boy indignantly trying to force it back out.

“S-Scud,” he responded, his voice shaking along with his back.

“ _ Scum _ ? Sounds about right.” His client grabbed both of his thighs and spread them apart, stretching his tight cunt open. He was so fucking big, it felt like he was even getting bigger as he fucked Scud’s whimpering hole. “Do many people pay for your time, Scum?”

The john’s cock throbbed inside him, he pulled Scud up by his hips and wrapped his calloused hands around his small thighs, bouncing him up and down on his massive prick. Flesh slapped against flesh and for a moment he could take his mind off of the pain he was feeling. He was easily the biggest Scud had ever had vaginally, most of his clients who were hung like horses tended to prefer anal or oral and he wouldn’t deny them the opportunity. Those clients also tended to find his cunt repulsive, however.

“N-not too-too m-many,” his voice jerked with every forced bounce on his client’s monster cock. He squeezed his eyes shut and set his forehead on the dirty floor, whimpering with each cold thrust into his dripping wet pussy.

“I thought not. Too freakish for the normal crowd, too normal for the freaks.” The john slapped his ass, getting him to shudder with each touch. Scud grimaced as he thrusted deeper into him, his thighs shaking when his cock reached into the tightest part of the boy’s anatomy. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding back every whimper and cry. 

“You’re a delicious little abomination.” He almost hissed as he dragged a hand over the curve of his hip, over his jutting pelvic bone and over his crotch, slick and radiating heat.

_ Who the fuck says that? _ , Scud would have asked if that didn’t mean getting his skull bashed into the floor by a suckhead who currently had the advantage over him. One whimper escaped his lips as the john touched his clit, rubbing a lubricated finger around it.

As he thrusted harder, pumping his cock into Scud and relishing in the “ _sinful_ _nature_ ” of his anatomy, he heard something. The john kept going, grabbing the tops of his thighs too hard, hard enough that he knew he’d have bruises in the morning.

The john pulled out abruptly, Scud didn’t feel him cumming and felt warm as he exited. He dropped the human to the ground, sweat cooling on his skin as he gasped for air. His head hit the concrete and he grimaced, though ultimately felt faithful that he was let go of. There was some talking going on, he couldn’t make out what was being said but he heard the john’s pompous tone and another, much darker and almost vibrating through Scud’s bones. 

He flipped himself onto his ass, backing up against the brick wall while pulling his coat over himself. The john pulled his pants up and was staring down a figure, shadowed and bleary in his limited vision. He backed away briefly from the shadowed man, before charging into darkness.

The figure jumped up, landing in a pool of hazy light.  _ Real superhero shit _ , Scud squinted to try and make out the dark-clad figure but was totally unable. The john appeared again, pushing his hair back over his head and staring down the other man.

He ran at the other man, who quickly grabbed his arm and threw him. His body landed in a high stack of wooden crates with a thunderous clatter while the other man drew two, long thongs from his back. If Scud squinted hard he could vaguely make them out as swords, it was like he was in the midst of some badass action movie. He would most closely be the damsel, but that was better than being first kill.

He kicked the john down when he approached him again before piercing both swords into his chest. The john went up in a burst of embers, momentarily a fire lighting him. Scud could see he was tall, and when he turned away from the minimal mess left by the suckhead a glint shone across his eyes.

“F-fuck, man I saw you in the club,” he stammered, looking up at him from heavy lids. “You gonna stab me next?”

He came close, kneeling down and sheathing both of his swords once again. The man furrowed his brows subtly as he checked him, which made Scud worry. He hoped he wouldn’t ask him to lift up his coat.

His vision started to clear again, he could now see what looked like tattoos on his scalp, dark tribal patterns that continued below the collar of his jacket. Scud looked like a drunken deer in the headlights, but that didn’t earn a comment.

“Did he bite you?” He spoke the first sentence he could actually understand, and he quickly shook his head. The man didn’t respond, he took another moment to look over the disheveled man. Sweaty hair was pushed around and tousled out of place, his eyes were red and looked utterly exhausted even from such a short encounter.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked, still dazed from his head hitting the concrete. “Why’d you do that?”

He stood up, looking at the ripped leather pants discarded next to Scud. In one smooth gesture, he removed his duster and offered it to him. At first he didn’t understand it, until the man turned to allow him to get up and change into it.

He let his coat fall to the floor and pulled the jacket on, feeling dirty for being nude for as long as he had been. He did up the zip, wondering if he should ask if the man would be cold without it. However, something told him he’d be okay.

They walked out of the warehouse in silence and Scud still shuddered, deciding to pull his coat overtop of the borrowed jacket. He had no reason to follow this man, he had offered him kindness but there was always a chance it was going to be used as leverage. Everyone wanted something but he struggled to figure out what this nameless man wanted from him. Scud simply followed behind him, feeling increasingly uncomfortable in just his mesh shirt, two jackets, and his shoes.

After passing through an alley they approached a truck, which the man promptly unlocked. Without words he told Scud to get in, the dangers of getting into a car with a stranger did not outweigh getting into a warm car if even for a short drive. Either he’d drop him off at his flat or he’d take him back to his place, either to kill him or to buy some of his time.

Scud couldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued by how the man would fuck him. He buckled himself into the seat and shuddered as the heater whirred on, getting the cold air out of its system before warming the car. By the feel of the ambient air, he’d been out of it for a while, or he simply didn’t use the heater. His jacket felt chilly when he pulled it on, but something was different about him.

_ What was so different about this guy? _

He watched street signs and lights and buildings go by, watching Prague turn into a blurred flurry of neon lights and shadow. He didn’t quite like it as much as Amsterdam or Paris, Parisian chicks were something else, but for some reason he chose to stay here for a few more months. The only way he could sustain his portion of rent was via working a full-time retail gig on top of sex work, but it could have been a hell of a lot worse. Well, maybe tonight could be considered worse, but he felt safe now.

As his heart rate returned to normal, he really started to feel his stomach growling and groaning for food. He checked the green, glowing digits of the truck’s digital clock and was shocked to find that it was one fifty-seven. If he could remember the last time he ate, it had been nearly twenty-four hours since he had anything, and it seemed as if his companion had noticed.

“There’s food back at headquarters, I’ll need you to stay the night.” He kept his eyes firmly on the road, not straying over to his right.

“Why? I’ve had worse.” Scud furrowed his eyebrows, though he did conduct a quick pat down just to be sure. The man stopped at a light, still not taking his gaze off the street ahead.

His grasp was firm on the wheel, he looked very tense but he couldn’t tell if it was stiffness or just using more strength than he needed.

“If he bit you, I have the cure.” He made a right turn, bringing them deeper into the heart of the industrial district. 

Passing mills and warehouses reminded Scud of home, of the metal jungle he spent most of his childhood in; maybe he would be safe here for the night. At least if things got bad he had a silver cross in his pocket along with a knife as a last resort.


End file.
